Just a Phonesex?
by GaemGyu92
Summary: Terbangun karena telepon tengah malam? Tentu itu sangat menyebalkan! Inilah yang dialami oleh Hakyeon. Tapi bagaimana jika itu telepon dari kekasihmu sendiri dan berakhir dengan... HAKYEON, TAEKWOON. VIXX FF. LEON COUPLE DLDR! REVIEW JUSEYO


**Author: jtw**

 **Cast: LeoN always**

 **Guest: Jung Mimi gu9udan**

 **Genre: ...**

 **Rated: hm hm hm/?**

 **A/n: Spontan saja. Haha. Mungkin ini pwp. Tolong jangan di praktekkan, karena saya tidak mau bertanggung jawab. Hahahaha. Enjoy**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

'Babo cheorom nan freeze armor down nana nanana nana na nana—'

Hakyeon membuka matanya cepat, meraih ponsel diatas nakas dan segera menggeser layar ponselnya ketika dering telepon masuk berbunyi dan mengganggu acara tidur manisnya. Tanpa melihat nama si penelepon, Hakyeon menempelkan ponselnya ketelinga dengan wajah tercebik karena masih mengantuk.

"Ummhh yeoboseyo~"

"Love, maaf aku mengganggu tidurmu..."

Hakyeon membulatkan kedua matanya kala mendengar suara dan panggilan khas dari sebrang sana. Ditatapnya layar ponselnya dengan pandangan horor luar biasa.

"Yak Jung Taekwoon! Kena—"

Hakyeon yang tadinya hendak meneriaki kekasih tampannya itu mengurungkan niatnya saat mendengar suara gelisah di sebrang line teleponnya.

"Tt-taekwoonnie ya.. waeyo?"

"..."

"Woonnie?"

"Yeon ah..."

Hakyeon tiba-tiba merinding mendengar suara Taekwoon yang terdengar berbeda dari biasanya. Ia menelan ludahnya gugup sebelum menjawab panggilan kekasihnya itu.

"N-ne Wo-woonie..."

"Yeon ah.. kisseu..."

Hakyeon tercengang.

Kisseu?

Bagaimana caranya?

"Wonnie ya~ kita kan sedang bertelepon. Bagaimana bisa kisseu?"

"Bayangkan saja sekarang aku sedang berada di hadapanmu, duduk memegang dagumu sambil menatap kedua matamu."

Hakyeon seolah terhipnotis oleh perkataan Taekwoon. Kini ia duduk tegap diatas tempat tidurnya, memandang lurus kedepan seolah Taekwoon berada dihadapannya seperti yang kekasih nya katakan tadi.

"Nah, sekarang dengarkan apa yang aku katakan dan kau tinggal membayangkannya saja."

Hakyeon mengangguk patuh meski ia tahu bahwa Taekwoon tak melihatnya, sambil meresapi irama tak beraturan dari jantungnya yang tiba-tiba berdetak lebih cepat.

"Lemme kiss you, Yeonnhh.. hm cupph cupphh.."

Tubuh Hakyeon mendadak kaku. Diotaknya kini terreka adegan dimana kekasihnya mencium bibirnya dalam dan sedikit menuntut. Belum lagi suara Taekwoon disebrang sana dibuat seolah benar-benar tengah mencumbu bibirnya.

"Mmmhh Woon-ah! nggg..."

Dan suara lenguhan itu meluncur begitu saja dari kedua belah bibir manis Hakyeon tanpa ia sadari. Dirinya bahkan tersentak dengan respon otak, hati, dan tubuhnya sendiri. Ah, persetan. Yang dipikirkannya sekarang adalah mendengar hal selanjutnya yang akan diucapkan Taekwoon dan membiarkan benaknya berfantasi.

"Yeon-ah.. lehermu wangi sekali.. hmm cupphh cuphh manisshh.."

Hakyeon dengan instingnya memiringkan kepalanya, seolah kini Taekwoon tengah mengerjai lehernya dan ia memberikan akses lebih pada kekasihnya itu.

"Ngghhh ssshhh Tt-taekwooniehhh~"

Sekali lagi persetan dengan respon dadakan darinya, dirinya sudah dibutakan oleh fantasinya.

"Love, aku buka bajumu ya..."

Lagi Hakyeon hanya mengangguk patuh. Tanpa sadar sebelah tangannya bergerak membuka satu persatu kancing piyamanya.

"Yeonnhh ahh... dadamu.. hm, pas sekali ditanganku.. apa jika aku mengelusnya, lalu meremasnya, akan tumbuh semakin besar hm?"

Oh-really-Jung-shit-Taekwoon.

Bahkan kini tangannya telah merambat untuk meremas dadanya sendiri, dimana khayalannya Taekwoonlah yang menjamah dadanya itu. Oh lihatlah ia sekarang. Matanya terpejam menikmati perlakuannya sendiri. Benar-benar terpengaruhi, eh?

"Nggghhh W-wonnieehh, ngaahh~"

"Hmmh Yeonhh putingmu.. putingmu menegang saat aku mencubitnya..."

"Ngaaahhh Wonnieeehh~"

Hakyeon menggila. Ibu jari dan telunjuknya mencubit keras puting susunya sendiri kemudian menariknya, dan memelintirnya.

"Cupphh, Yeonnhh.. aku hausshh, mmhh aku hisap putingmu ya.. sllrrpppph aku menyusu yeonhh.. umhhh enak sekali..."

"Ouuhhh Tt-aekwooniehhh, nyaahh~ le-lebih kuattthh mmhhh hisap lebihh kuaathhh~"

Hakyeon benar-benar telah terbawa permainan kekasih tampan nan mesumnya. Ia mendesah-desah sendiri dengan tubuh berpeluh sekarang.

"Yeonniihhh... celanamu sudah kuturunkan. Kini tanganku menggenggam penis mungilmu. Ohh, rupanya sudah bangun ya? Bagaimana jika kuremas dan kumainkan hm?"

Hakyeon tersentak saat tangannya telah bergerak aktif di bawah sana seperti apa yang kekasihnya katakan barusan. Penisnya sudah tegak mengacung hanya dengan perlakuan seperti ini. What the-

"Assshhh ngghhh Wonnieeehh andwaeeehhh~"

"Bagaimana hm? Kau menyukainya sayangghh?"

"Ngghh yy-yeahh aahh n-nan neomu choaahh nyaahh"

Sebelah tangannya itu kini mengocok dan mengurut penis miliknya tak berirama. Karena dirasanya sesuatu dari dalam dirinya melesak ingin keluar.

"Ngghh W-wonnieeehh a-akuuhh... mmhh.."

"Yah, sayang sekali love... penisku juga ingin dimanjakan.."

Holly Shit Jung!

Hampir saja Hakyeon meledak tapi? Jung-sialan-mesum-Taekwoon sukses menjatuhkan khayalan nikmat tingkat tingginya sampai ke dasar.

"Nggg Wonnieee~ laluuuhh Ngghh aku harus apaaaa ughh..."

Hakyeon bergerak gelisah bersandar pada nightstand. Ia merasa tersiksa sekarang.

"Buka lebar kedua kakimu lalu tekuklah.."

Hakyeon menurut dengan cepat, membuka kedua kakinya dan menekuknya sampai terpampanglah pinky holenya yang berkedut minta dimasuki. Wajah Hakyeon sukses memerah. Andai saja Taekwoon sungguh berada dihadapannya dan melihat miliknya yang paling intim itu, bisa dipastikan wajahnya super merah padam.

"S-sudah Wonnieh..."

"Good boy... ughh sebentarhh hhh penisku sudah tak sabar untuk memasukimu sayangghh.. lihat, dia sudah berdiri tegak.. ahh aku masuk ya? Dia sudah menyapa lubangmu love..."

Sedangkan Hakyeon kini sedang mengelus-ngelus holenya menggunakan ibu jarinya dan sedikit menekannya, membayangkan kalau itu adalan penis besar milik Taekwoon.

"Ngghh Woonniehhh angghh j-janganhh menggodakuuuhhh ahh ce-cepat masukkannhh~"

"Aku datang love, ughh kkauuhh s-sempithh sekalihh hhh"

Dan Hakyeon mencoba memasukkan tiga jarinya sekaligus. Ya! Tiga sekaligus. Katakan saja ia gila. Tapi rupanya itu tak sebanding dengan ukuran penis Taekwoon yang bigsize itu.

"A-ahh Woonieehh ouuhh ngaahh~"

"Hhh hhh Yeonnhhh lubangmuuhh hhh hhh menghisap kuat peniskuuhh ahh.."

Hakyeon kelimpungan. Ketiga jarinya tak mampu menyentuh prostatnya, apalagi memberi kenikmatan lebih. Ia frustasi. Saat ini ia ingin pleasure yang nyata. Ia butuh Taekwoon sekarang juga.

"Angghh Wonnieeehh asshhh shit! Aku ingin kau datang ke apartemenku sekarang!"

"As your wish, babe. I'm coming there right now."

Pip.

Hakyeon membanting ponselnya ke kasur, terengah sambil mencabut ketiga jarinya dari dalam lubangnya. Ini gila. Ini benar-benar gila.

'Sialan kau Jung Taekwoon!'

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

End

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-Epilog-

"Yaaakkk oppa ppalli ireona!"

Gadis remaja ber-nametag Jung Mimi di seragam sekolahnya itu membuka sebuah pintu kamar dengan kekuatan penuh. Matanya seketika melotot lebar kala melihat pemandangan yang cukup horor disertai aroma yang agak asing dari kamar tersebut.

Ige mwoya?! Jadi ini tugas kuliah yang kakaknya itu kerjakan semalaman? Membuat sprei dan tempat tidurnya berantakan serta tissue yang berserakan? Lalu dimana sekarang manusia es itu?

Geeezz Taekwoon oppa...

"Eommaaaaaaaaaaaa hamster bodoh kesayanganmu itu berulah lagiiiiiiii!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tamat betulan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

gilaaaaaaa nulis ps susah banget ternyata zzzzz ini asli butuh perjuangan dan fantasi yang asdfghjkl-_- sampe pilek dah saya *lah*

ini saya persembahkan sebagai hadiah 2 tahunan saya dan nana Kkk, ahh soal confessnya biar jadi privasi sajalah ya xD juga buat Mamake sulli dan Tante endha, saya sudah janji pada mereka buat enceh tapi baru kesampean sekarang wakakaka xD semoga yang bersangkutan membacanya *amin* sekali lagi tolong jangan di praktekkan dengan kekasih anda apalagi jika anda belum punya kekasih, karena saya tidak mau bertanggung jawab. mohom maaf untuk segala kekurangan.

salam ganteng-jtw

.

.

.

.

.

Ehehehehehe *nyengir gaje/?* otte? utk yg merasa request, nih udh di bikinin kaaaannnn? *lirik yg di sebut sm jtw di atas/?*

Utk ff lain hmmmmm nanti dl yah/? asli blm ada ide lebih lanjut -" utk yg translate, hmmmm tunggu saya sembuh dr mual dgn dl hahahaha

LAST...

.

.

.

.

REVIEW JUSEYOOOOOO~~~~


End file.
